


I'm Still Standing

by onceinalifetime1



Series: Songs In The Key Of Life [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, I'm lame, Lucifer's way of saying fuck you, One Shot, Takes place around 2x09, a quick thing I wrote, give this thing one shot?, ignore me, inspired by song lyrics, singing and piano playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinalifetime1/pseuds/onceinalifetime1
Summary: He was sick of being part of his celestial family, what better way to throw another screw you towards them than through song?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been hit with a writing streak, don't know how long it'll last. But anyways I saw the movie Sing yesterday and was inspired by a song that was covered in it. Knew the song already but completely forgot about it and who it was actually by. All errors are mine. Characters are not mine. Song is also not mine. Anyways enjoy!

I’m Still Standing

 

A sly smirk was plastered on his lips; glass containing the ember liquid poison of his choice for the night in his hand. Lucifer adjusted his cuff link before running a hand over his perfectly pressed jacket. His freshly brewed coffee eyes glaring across the room at his mother, who had a mischievous look on her face. The diabolical gears in her brain no doubt churning up some kind of plan to get him back onto her side. Which was something that would _never_ happen.

His gaze turned to the woman who had his emotions rumbling in a top brand blender, grinding everything he ever knew and obliterating it into mush. With a smile, he downed the alcohol in his glass, then placing it on the surface of the bar at his side. Striding over to his piano, he was barely sitting down on the bench, when his long finger struck a key on the far left.

 

_You could never know what it’s like._

_Your blood like winter freezes just like ice…_

 

There were few things in Lucifer’s life that could truly raise his spirits. One of those things being the company of the Detective. The other was singing and playing the piano, not necessarily for a crowd, but more for himself. He rarely played _for_ anybody or with anyone in particular in mind while playing. This time was different, in that moment he wanted nothing more than to send a fuck you to his family. He wanted to embrace his life amongst the humans completely, immersing himself in the world he had made for himself. Hence his song choice.

 

_And did you think this fool could never win_

_Well look at me, I’m coming back again_

_I got a taste of love in a simple way_

_And if you need to know while I’m still standing you just fade away…_

 

Lucifer’s smile grew as he continued further into the song, his mother and Amenadiel’s facial expressions falling with each passing word. Maze raised a glass in his direction, then threw her head back downing her drink. His fingers effortlessly glided across the keys of his stunning black piano, his voice drawing the attention of the many people in his club. It was almost as if the patrons were in a complete trance as his smooth voice clung to the words and made them his own. As if he himself was composing the sorrows of his life into a song, instead of actually borrowing the words from Sir Elton John.

 

_Don’t you know I’m still standing better than I ever did._

_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid._

_I’m still standing after all this time._

_Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind._

 

After everything his family had thrown his way, he _was_ still standing. Sure he was hurled out of Heaven and into the pits of Hell, blamed for all of the evil in the world. Making him the poster boy of all of the flaws that came with his father’s creations. Yet he somehow still managed to find himself a place in the world. Amongst the very thing that had compelled his fall. He found himself a small “family” with his demon, a forensic scientist, a therapist, a douche turned acquaintance, a _child_ , and a detective.

With the family he created he felt accepted, wanted, respected, he felt like he was home. Some of the people made him feel more at home than others, but regardless for the first time he was **HOME**.

Especially with the Decker girls. The girls pulled him in from the bitter cold, wrapped him around their fingers and damn them he didn’t care. They made the once angry and hurt monster turn human. Around them he was a good man, someone worthy of their love and affection. Or at least he tried to be that man, he wanted to be the better version of himself for them.

A child and a woman turned the Devil into a lovesick fool. He just didn’t completely know it yet. He was aware of the small changes, he wasn’t a complete idiot. He knew that he wanted to please his Detective and her child; he wanted to make them smile, fight all those who dared to harm them. So when Lucifer came to the final part of the song he first looked to his mother with a devilish grin that screamed ‘fuck you’. Then turned to Chloe and threw a wink in her direction, her cheeks turning a marvelous shade of red. Making a silent promise to himself to investigate on how far that blush went. Whatever his celestial family had in store for him; he knew he would still be standing at the end of it all. All because of a certain woman with a gun and badge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?? Thank you all for taking the time to read this! Also go listen to the cover of this that was done by Taron Egerton for the movie Sing


End file.
